Drabbles - power
by Yarukimanmangrove
Summary: Des drabbles et des drabbles... Beaucoup de yaoi, sûrement. Et des drabbles otaku, hein! Ou éventuellement Harry Potter, mais bon... Je peux pas vraiment prévoir!
1. Saint Valentin

**Hoy! Premier chap'! Du Zoro x Sanji au menu, tiens!**

 **Bonne lecture!!!**

\- Va crever sourcils en vrilles!

\- J't'ai pas causé, tête de cactus!

\- Tes chocolats étaient dégueulasses, le bretteur du dimanche!

\- Ha, parce que tu crois qu ton poème était mieux, le cuistot du dimanche?

\- Va te faire foutre, ero - cook!

\- Toi même, face de cactus!

Le concept de la Saint Valentin était encore bien flou dans la tête des deux Mugiwara... Et ce n'était pas particulièrement reposant.

 ***sniff* Je viens de réaliser que c'est ma première fanfic yaoi... *sniff***

 **D-désolée, c'est l'émotion...**

 **Je m'étais toujours dit que si Sanji et Zoro devraient avoir une relation, ça donnerait ce genre de truc...**


	2. Pauvre Shota

**Et hop! New chapter! My Héro Academia, cette fois.** **Pas de yaoi clairement écrit mais les amateurs pouront s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent...**

Shota s'affala sur le canapé de son appartement en soupirant.

Il avait passé une journée affreuse: les élèves étaient revenus de leurs stages particulièrement éxités...

Il massa ses deux tempes en fermant ses yeux...

"Ha, le silence... Ça faisait longtemps" soupira Eraser Head.

Alors un imense "SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAA!!!" retenti. Tout près de son oreille.

Frôlant la crise cardiaque, Shota se promit écarteler Present Mic dans le quart d'heure qui allait suivre.

 **Les journées de cours, c'est épuisant. Les Present Mic, encore plus u.u**


	3. Fangirlisme poussé

**J'aime bien Hancock. C'est le genre de fangirl attachante. Je ne suis pas partisante du Luffy x Hancock (je m'en fout un peu, y a que le yaoi qui compte), mais j'aime beaucoup Hancock.** **Alors sur ce,** **Bonne lecture!!!**

"Hum... Vous êtes sures que c'est pas un peu trop?" demanda Margaret, les yeux arrondis.

"Demande à la petite, c'est de elle l'idée!" gromela la vieille Nyon.

"En même temps de qui sa pourrait venir?" ironisa Nerine.

"Mais quand même... C'est un peu poussé là, non? Enfin, je veux dire, je _l'_ aime beaucoup mais bon..." renchérit Margaret.

"Disons... Qu'elle a dû voir les choses en grand..." répondi Nerine.

"Avec _lui_ , elle voit TOUJOURS les choses en grand." bougona la vieille Kuja en s'éloignant.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent l'affiche du Mugiwara absolument gigantesque qui couvrait le palais entièrement, tronant ainsi toute la ville.

"Les choses en grand" ! Ce n'était pas peu dire!


	4. Seul

**Décidément ! Encore du One Piece!** **Brook, cette fois! Encore un perso préféré!** **YOHOHO, chèrs lecteurs! Et bonne lecture!**

Le squelette se précipita dans ce qui était autrefois une cuisine et se rua sur la vieille théière et ses tasses fêlées.

Il prit nerveusement des feuilles de thé et commença à préparer la boisson.

Il était si excité ! Il commençait vraiment à faire de vieux os...

"Skull Joke!" s'exclama-t-il nerveusement.

Des années que le pirate n'avait pas croisé l'ombre d'une vie... Comment faire bonne impression? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de compagnie...

Il sorti de la pièce, son service à thé sur un plateau, ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas.

"Skull Joke!" répéta t'il.

Il fixa l'océan. Vide. Il n'y avait personne. Encore une fausse alerte.

Brook fixa les eaux noires. Seul. Il se senti très seul, tout à coup.

 **Whaaaaargh! C'est triste, enfaite. J'avais même pas prévu...** **C'est la première fois que je publie un truc triste... C'est troublant!** **Sinon, j'ai aussi remarqué que mes drabbles étaient un peu longs... Mais bon!**


	5. Dettes

**Hoy! Encore et toujours One Piece ! Parce que j'aime ça!** **Bon, et sinon je viens encore de me faire mal en me prenant mon diabolo dans la gueule...** **Sur cette note rageuse, bonne lecture!!!**

Son corp était étandu par terre. Sa peau, couverte d'ématomes bleus et violets et de griffures sanguinolantes était comme carbonnisée par endroits. Comme si la victime avait reçu un coup de foudre au sens propre...

Ses cheveux, colés par endroits par du sang coagulé, laissaient imaginer une ou deux commotions cérébrales. Le haut de sa tête ensanglantée mettait en évidence une bosse de taille improbable, couverte de sang séché.

L'angle anormal que dessinait l'arrête du nez ne présumait rien de bon. Un coquart battant sûrement des reccords et son habituel chapeau de paille (cette fois couvert de sang) fignolait le tout.

\- I-il avait oublié de payer ses dettes... sanglota Chopper. J-je vais chercher la trousse de soin., reprit le petit renne, visiblement traumatisé.

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée. Nami n'avait rien d'humain.

Les Mugiwara passèrent le reste de leur journée cachés dans un habrit atomique construit à la va vite.

 **Ouch. Non, vraiment, repose en paix, Luffy.**


	6. Perdue

**Honnêtement, Perona doit vraiment s'embêter dans le grand manoir de Mihawk... C'est dire! Il est pas très social...** **Enfin bref! Bonne lecture!**

Perona marchait dans les vastes couloirs lugubres aux tapisseries miteuses du manoir.

Où était la salle à manger, déjà?

Et Zut! Elle s'était encore perdue dans ce foutu labyrinthe composé de pièces et couloirs délaissés et sans chauffage. Elle ouvrit une porte, puis deux. Vides.

Elle ruminait. Elle avait froid et faim.

Son ventre émit un gargouilli digne de ce nom qui se répercuta pendant quelques minutes entre les imenses voûtes.

Elle ouvrit une troisième porte. Des milliers de mains fantômatiques en surgirent aussitôt dans un râle d'outre tombe, s'aggrippant a l'encadrage de la porte.

Des visages blancs comme fondus, marqués par la souffrance, apparaissaient mélangés avec le flammes et les ténèbres de la pièce, qui paraissait sans faim.

La jeune femme referma la porte dans un mouvement las. Toujours pas cette foutue salle à manger. Elle laissa échapper un soupir rageur.

 **Le manoir de Mihawk, j'en suis sûre, compte son lot de portes menant sur les Enfers. Je pense quand allant aux fins fond de sa demeure, on pourrait même y trouver quelques meutes de lougs garous et vampires millénaires...**


	7. Explosions

**Mais que vois-je? Un nouveau drabble One Piece??? Impenssable! Et pourtant vrai!** **Bonne lecture!**

Un bruit sourd. Une explosion. Un puissant tremblement. Le feu se propage, dévore le bois, crachant ses étincelles rousses. J'enlève mon manteau, l'agite. Rien y fait. Elles persistent, mordant à pleines dents dans le bois. Une ombre. Floue à cause de la châleur. Elle donne un ordre. Le soleil se reflète autour de sa tête. Une seconde explosion. Plus forte. Cette fois, toutes les plaques se démantelles. Le froid m'envahit. Tout devient flou. Je m'enfonce dans une pluie de bois noircis par le feu, à présent éteints. Tout est au ralenti. Un nuage rouge s'étire de ma tête vers un point flamboyant, à la surface. J'ai froid. Une dernière bulle diforme s'échappe de mes lèvres. Tout devient noir.

Une seule pensée m'échappe:

Ace et Luffy m'attendent.

 **Bon, cette fois, c'est plus la réécriture d'une scène de One Piece... Pour ce qui aurait pas deviné, c'est Sabo qui parle (c'est pas très clair). Asta la vista!**


	8. Souvenirs

**Chalut, chalut!** **Là bas! Une énième drabbles sauvage apparaît !** ***se jette dessus***

Les sourires de sa sœur. La caresse du vent marin faisant tourner le petit moulin qui lui était tellement familier. Cette bonne odeur qui s'échappait de sa maison. Les représailles du vieil homme et le rire de sa mère. Les couleurs du jardin et le bruit des vagues. Les cigarettes fumées en douce. La tiédeur du soir. Ses premières ésquisses sur le vieux papier froissé...

Nami croqua dans le fruit. Elle se sentait bien.

Les mandarines lui rappelaient d'agréables souvenirs.

 **Ch'est meugnon! Peut être un peu cul - cul le praline sur les bords mais un peu, ça fait pas de mal!** **Sinon, pour les semaines qui vont venir, si j'écris pas trop, c'est parce que je bosse (aussi troublant que ça puisse paraître) pour mon brevet! *se félicite d'avoir trouvé une vraie excuse pour ça non - écriture quotidienne***


End file.
